heirtothethronefandomcom-20200215-history
2D Fighters
The very first Heir to the Throne tournament was created and executed by Evilbutters, beginning in April 2007 and ending in mid-July. Encompassing over 300 competitors and lasting 309 matches, this is still the largest Heir to the Throne to date, including nearly every character from major 2D Fighting games. This tournament would serve as the genesis to future Heir to the Throne Tournaments. In fact, none of this would exist if not for the concept, time, and effort from Evilbutters. Round 1 *Leona Heidern d Baiken (3-0) *M. Bison d Rain (3-1) *Adon d Robert Garcia (3-1) *Angel (KOF) d Jam Kuradoberi (3-2) *Shang Tsung d Thanos (3-2) *Strider Hiryu d Ryuji Yamazaki (4-1) *Chipp Zanuff d Shuma Gorath (5-3) *Zangief d Potemkin (7-0) *War Machine d Johnny Cage (5-3) *Blue Mary d Kitana (4-3) *Andy Bogard d Motaro (7-0) *Gambit d Guile (5-3) *K' d Yun (4-3) *Dudley d Kung Lao (5-2) *Captain America d Ermac (4-3) *Iori Yagami d Goro (4-2) *Gill d Kenshi (5-0) *Spider-man d Geese Howard (5-2) *Ryu d Ryo Sakazaki (4-2) *Sabretooth d Testament (4-2) *Vega d Zappa (6-0) *Billy Kane d Venom (Marvel) (6-0) *Tizoc d Havik (5-0) *Magneto d Urien (6-0) *Athena Asamiya d I-No (4-3) *Fei Long tied Silver Samurai (3-3) *Bonne Jenet d Jade (5-1) *Cammy d Ingrid (5-1) *Rock Howard d Colossus (4-2) *Dr Doom d Sol Badguy (4-2) *Rugal Bernstein d Robo Ky (6-0) *Nakoruru d Mileena (5-2) *Joe Higashi d Jax (6-1) *Akuma d Sektor (4-2) *Sub-Zero d Alex (5-1) *Faust d Kano (6-1) *Scorpion d Kim Kaphwan (4-2) *Wolverine d Baraka (5-1) *Shao Khan d Yang (4-3) *Dan Hibiki d Duck King (6-1) *Noob Saibot d Anji Mito (7-0) *Terry Bogard d Kintaro (6-0) *Cyrax d Khushnood Butt (4-3) *Reptile d Ky Kiske (4-3) *Hugo tied Kyo Kusanagi (3-3) *Orochi tied Cable (3-3) *Iron Man tied Q (3-3) *Mai Shiranui d Psylocke (4-2) *Sagat d Cyclops (3-2) *Chun-Li d Storm (5-1) *Liu Kang d Blackheart (4-2) *Ken Masters d Kabal (5-1) *K9999 d Kobra (4-2) *King d Frost (5-0) *Sean d Onaga (4-1) *Johnny (Guilty Gear) d Bao (5-0) *Oro d Hsu Hao (6-0) *Choi Bounge d Meat (6-0) *Genjuro d Justice (Guilty Gear) (6-0) *May d Malin (3-1) *Wolfgang Krauser d Dhalsim (3-2) *Mature d Bridget (2-1) *Gato d Chameleon (4-0) *Ibuki d Kira (4-0) *Ralf Jones d Slayer (3-2) *Mars People d Cody (4-0) *Gen d Shujinko (4-1) *Whip d Dizzy (3-2) *Ramon d Mokap (4-0) *Blanka d Eddie & Zato-1 (3-2) *Sodom d Sie Kensou (4-2) *Venom (Guilty Gear) d Bo Rai Cho (4-1) *Haohmaru d Kliff Undersn (6-0) *Mr Karate d E. Honda (5-2) *Raiden d Rayden (3-2) *Axl Low d Jarek (4-0) *Eiji Kisaragi d Kurtis Stryker (5-0) *Juni d ABA (4-2) *Nightwolf d Heidern (4-1) *Millia Rage tied Sonya Blade (2-2) *Balrog d Dairou (6-0) *Birdie d Krizalid (4-2) *Makoto d Ashrah (6-0) *Guy d Benimaru (5-1) *Goenitz tied Blaze (MK) (3-3) *Mukai d Reiko (4-1) *Vice d Karin Kanzuki (3-2) *Daegon d Chris (KOF) (4-2) *Twelve d Quan Chi (4-2) *Firebrand d Ash Crimson (6-0) *Li Xiangfei tied Li Mei (2-2) *Jhun Hoon d Taven (5-0) *Juli d Kula Diamond (4-3) *Goro Daimon d Darrius (3-2) *Yuri Sakazaki d Sheeva (6-0) *Rose d Nitara (6-0) *Charlie Nash d Igniz (6-0) *Pyron d Moloch (5-0) *Rolento d Zero (KOF) (5-1) *Clark Still d Shen Woo (4-0) *Fujin tied Adelheid (3-3) *Sakura Kasugano d Tanya (4-1) *Necro d Duo Lon (4-1) *Maxima d Shinnok (7-0) *Vanessa d Sareena (6-0) *Elena d Foxy (5-0) *Chin Gentsai d Drahmin (4-1) *Chang Koehan d Hotaru (4-0) *Remy d Yashiro Nanakase (5-0) *Lin d Sindel (3-2) *Kasumi Todoh d Hinako Shijou (4-1) *R. Mika d Shermie (5-0) *Galford Weiler d Smoke (3-2) *Omega Red d Mavado (4-2) *May Lee d Tessa (4-0) *Rogue d Chizuru Kagura (6-0) *Demitri Maximoff d Captain Commando (4-2) *Jin Saotome d Jin Chonrei (5-0) *Oswald d Kai (4-2) *The Incredible Hulk d Cyber Woo (4-2) *Juggernaut d Earthquake *Ai tied Roll (3-3) *Shion d Marrow (2-1) *Mega Man Zero d Mudman (6-0) *Abyss d Gai Tendo (3-2) *Iceman d Hanzou (4-1) *Shiki d Felicia (3-2) *Ruby Heart d Momoko (4-0) *Magaki d Sentinel (4-2) *Hayato Kanzaki d Keiichiro Washizuka (4-1) *Jill Valentine d Elisabeth (3-2) *Goodman d Apocalypse (4-3) *Yuki d Servbot (3-2) *Sonson d Akari (3-1) *Anakaris d Lee Pai Long (4-1) *Morrigan d Spiral (6-1) *BB Hood d Kisarah (4-2) *Neo Dio tied Kim Jae Hoon (2-2) *Onslaught d Kaede (3-1) *Tron Bonne d Jin Chonshu (3-0) *Marco Rossi d Amingo (3-1) *Mega Man d Hokutomaru (6-0) *Asura d Kain R. Heinlein (4-2) *Fuuma d Tung Fu Rue (4-0) *Kim Dong Hwan d Moriya Minakata (5-0) *Kevin Rian d King Lion (4-1) *Grant d Hotaru Futaba (3-2) *Jedah d Freeman (4-1) Round 1 tiebreakers Characters who had tied in the opening round had a second chance at life, in this sub-round. *Fei Long d Adelheid (4-2) *Silver Samurai d Fujin (6-0) *Hugo d Li Mei (5-1) *Kyo Kusanagi d Li Xiangfei (6-0) *Orochi tied Blaze (MK) (3-3) - Both advance *Cable d Leopold Goenitz (4-2) *Iron Man d Sonya Blade (5-1) *Q d Millia Rage (4-2) Round 2 *Adon d Leona (4-2) *Shang Tsung d Chipp Zanuff (3-2) *Andy Bogard d War Machine (5-1) *Captain America d K' (4-1) *Ryu d Gill (3-2) *Vega d Tizoc (4-2) *Cammy d Athena Asamiya (5-1) *Dr Doom d Nakoruru (4-2) *Akuma tied Faust (3-3) *Dan Hibiki d Wolverine (4-2) *Terry Bogard d Reptile (6-0) *Sagat d Liu Kang (6-0) *Sean d K9999 (5-1) *Oro tied Genjuro (3-3) *Krauser tied Gato (3-3) *Ralf Jones d Gen (4-1) *Sodom d Ramon (4-1) *M. Bison d Angel (KOF) (4-0) *Zangief d Strider Hiryu (3-1) *Gambit d Blue Mary (4-2) *Iori Yagami d Dudley (4-1) *Spider-Man d Sabretooth (5-1) *Magneto d Billy Kane (3-2) *Rock Howard d Bonne Jenet (4-1) *Scorpion tied Sub-Zero (3-3) *Shao Kahn tied Noob Saibot (3-3) *Joe Higashi d Rugal Bernstein (4-1) *Mai Shiranui d Cyrax (3-2) *Ken Masters d Chun-Li (6-0) *King (KOF) d Johnny (Guilty Gear) (4-1) *May d Choi Bounge (3-2) *Ibuki d Mature (3-1) *Mars People d Whip (4-1) *Blanka d Venom (Guilty Gear) (5-0) *Mr Karate tied Haohmaru (2-2) *Raiden d Q (4-1) *Axl Low tied Iron Man (2-2) *Cable d Eiji Kisaragi (5-0) *Juni d Blaze (MK) (5-0) *Nightwolf d Orochi (5-1) *Kyo Kusanagi d Balrog (4-2) *Hugo d Birdie (4-1) *Makoto d Silver Samurai (4-2) *Guy d Fei Long (4-2) *Mukai d Jedah (4-2) *Vice d Grant (5-0) *Kevin Rian d Daegon (5-0) *Twelve d Kim Dong Hwan (3-2) *Firebrand tied Fuuma (3-3) *Jhun Hoon d Asura (3-2) *Mega Man d Juli (4-1) *Marco Rossi d Goro Daimon (5-0) *Yuri Sakazaki d Tron Bonne (6-0) *Rose d Onslaught (4-1) *Charlie Nash d Kim Jae Hoon (4-2) *Pyron d Neo Dio (3-2) *Rolento d B.B. Hood (3-2) *Clark Still d Morrigan (3-2) *Sakura Kasugano d Anakaris (4-0) *Sonson d Necro (3-2) *Yuki d Maxima (4-0) *Vanessa d Goodman (4-0) *Jill Valentine d Elena (3-1) *Hayato Kanzaki d Chin Gentsai (5-0) *Chang Koehan d Magaki (3-2) *Remy d Ruby Heart (3-1) *Shiki d Lin (4-0) *Iceman d Kasumi Todoh (4-1) *R. Mika d Abyss (5-0) *Mega Man Zero d Galford Weiler (4-2) *Omega Red d Shion (3-2) *May Lee d Roll (3-2) *Rogue d Ai (3-2) *Demitri Maximoff d Juggernaut (4-1) *Jin Saotome & The Incredible Hulk d Oswald (3-way; Hulk & Jin tied, go to tiebreaker; Oswald elimnated) Round 2 Tiebreakers Due to the high number of ties in Round 2, tiebreakers were now 3- or 4-character matches. The two with the highest votes advanced, while competitors with fewer votes were eliminated. *Faust, Haohmaru d Gato, Axl Low (2-2-1-0) *Sub-Zero, Iron Man d Noob Saibot (2-2-1) *Jin Saotome, Akuma d Shao Kahn, Oro (2-2-1-0) *Scorpion, Fuuma d Genjuro (2-2-0) *Mr Karate, Hulk d Wolfgang Krauser, Firebrand (3-1-0-0) Round 3 Beginning with Round 3, all tiebreakers were determined based upon two factors; characters already in a tiebreaker match were eliminated, otherwise overall votes were counted to determine who would advance. *Mr Karate d Vice (4-0) *The Incredible Hulk d Kevin Rian (3-1) *Fuuma d Twelve (3-1) *Jhun Hoon d Scorpion (3-1) *Andy Bogard d Makoto (2-2; Andy advances for acquiring more votes in previous rounds) *Haohmaru d Charlie Nash (3-2) *Adon d Mukai (3-0) *Guy d Shang Tsung (4-0) *Captain America d Hugo (2-2; Hugo is eliminated for being in a previous Tiebreaker) *Sub-Zero d Mega Man (3-1) *Marco Rossi d Iron Man (3-1) *Yuri Sakazaki d Akuma (4-0) *Jin Saotome d Rose (3-1) *Ryu d Kyo Kusanagi (3-2) *Dr Doom d Cable (3-1) *Vega d Nightwolf (3-1) *Dan Hibiki d Raiden (4-1) *Cammy White d Juni (3-1) *Terry Bogard d Blanka (4-1) *Sakura Kasugano d May Lee (4-1) *Faust d Pyron (3-1) *Demitri Maximoff d Rolento (3-2) *Omega Red d Sonson (3-2) *Rogue d Clark Still (3-2) *Ralf Jones d May (4-0) *Sean Matsuda d Ibuki (3-2) *Sodom d King (3-1) *Sagat d Mars People (4-1) *Chang Koehan d Remy (3-2) *R. Mika d Vanessa (3-1) *Mega Man Zero d Yuki (3-1) *Iceman d Jill Valentine (3-2) *Hayato Kanzaki d Shiki (3-1) *Zangief d Mai Shiranui (3-2) *Joe Higashi d Gambit (4-1) *Ken Masters d M. Bison (4-1) *Spider-Man d Magneto (3-2) *Iori Yagami d Rock Howard (4-1) Round 4 *Adon d Andy Bogard (3-2) *Joe Higashi d Dr Doom (3-2) *Sagat d Sub-Zero (4-0) *Jhun Hoon d Captain America (2-2; Jhun advances for acquiring more votes in previous rounds) *Terry Bogard d Sodom (4-0) *Iceman d R. Mika (3-1) *Guy d Hayato Kanzaki (3-1) *Marco Rossi d Sean Matsuda (4-0) *Vega d Omega Red (3-1) *Sakura Kasugano d Yuri Sakazaki (3-2) *Dan Hibiki d Ryu (3-0) *Ken Masters d Fuuma (3-2) *Iori Yagami d Spider-Man (3-1) *Faust d Demitri Maximoff (3-1) *Mr Karate d The Incredible Hulk (3-1) *Ralf Jones d Jin Saotome (4-0) *Haohmaru d Mega Man Zero (4-1) *Cammy White d Chang Koehan (5-0) *Zangief d Rogue (3-2) Round 5 *Joe Higashi d Mr Karate (3-2) *Haohmaru d Faust (3-2) *Vega d Cammy White (5-4) *Ken Masters d Zangief (3-2) *Sakura Kasugano d Adon (3-2) *Ralf Jones d Marco Rossi (3-1) *Sagat d Iceman (3-1) *Terry Bogard d Iori Yagami (4-0) *Guy d Dan Hibiki & Jhun Hoon (3-2-1) Round 6 *Ralf Jones d Sakura Kasugano & Haohmaru (3-2-0) *Ken Masters d Joe Higashi (3-2) *Terry Bogard d Vega (5-1) *Sagat d Guy (5-1) Round 7 *Terry Bogard d Sagat (6-1) *Ken Masters d Ralf Jones (4-3) Championships *Terry Bogard defeated Ken Masters with a vote of 5-1 to become the Inaugural Heir to the Throne Champion! Category:2D Fighters Category:Tournaments